Mid-Game Substitution
Mid-Game Substitution is the twelfth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Blue Team *Epsilon *Epsilon-Tex *Tucker *Caboose *Sheila Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Lopez *Simmons *Donut Other *Vic (Voice only) Plot The episode begins with Simmons awakening from electricution. He sees Lopez who has spray painted most of his armor Maroon and begins to question why he sees himself. Lopez tries to explain he needs to take Simmons place in order to be able to examine the earthquakes but Simmons believes its just because Lopez wants to take his place. We next see Grif trying to convince Sarge that more breaks will make the team more efficent. Lopez comes up to them and begins to speak to them. Grif and Simmons just believe its Simmons and while they think he sounds weird they do nothing about it. They ask him what hes been up to and he says urinating and solving math problems wrong. He tells them he will check on the equipment and goes in the base. We then go to Blue Team. Tex is now with the Blues and the blues are complaining about the flashbang. Tex calls them babies to which Church calls her a dumb bitch, possibly meaning their relationship is going the same route the original did. Tex tells them the difference between a flashbang and grenade while Tucker asks Church if shes his girlfriend. He says yes and makes the greetings. He asks Tex why she threw the flashbang to which she replies that she needed to evaluate the situation. She was told that one man was dead however when she got to the canyon she just saw three idiots yelling. While they complain about the flashbang Tex tells them its non lethal. She then asks who died. Tucker begins to tell her they made a mistake but Church interupts quickly telling her they buried him and took his name off the roster so she would stay. She questions why they took him off the roster and asks for a name. They reply with Andersmith and then say he was to young to die. We go back to Red Team where Donut runs up to talk to Grif. Grif tells Donut he and "Simmons" are running some experiments. When he mentions "Simmons" is using new toys Donut goes up to see for himself. We then see the real Simmons in the cave trying to break out of his shackle. He does so and comments that he does talk to himself aloud allot. We go back to Blue Team where Tex is radioing Command. Vic comes in saying shes coming in loud and clear. The Blues are watching her. Church decides the best way to keep her here is investigating Andersmith's death. Caboose mourns for Andersmith, despite him not being a real person, and gets yelled at by Tucker and Church. The three get in another argument and Tex finishes her call. Chruch tries to change the subject to prevent her from learning he made up Andersmith Tex tells them she'll stay until they deal with Andersmith. When Caboose asks how they'll do that Tex replies by evening the teams. She then says they can even pick the red she kills. Transcript Coming Soon... Trivia *This marks the second time a member of Red Team has spray painted their primary color different but left the secondary the same. However rather than to show a change of team Lopez did it as an impersonation. *Lopez's mention of getting math problems wrong may be a reference to Season 3 where Simmons does incorrect math problems while trying to prove his smarts. *This episode again shows Red Team may actually understand Lopez. *Tex's casual entrance into the group and Church's offhanded "bitch" comment may indicate that their relationship is not as romantic and involved as he insisted. *Church's first line in this episode, "Instead of a big white blur, I see a big black blur", is similar to what Han solo said to Luke after he was freed from the Carbonite in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi; except the line is backwards. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9